The objectives of the proposed research include the investigation of new methods for preparing diaziridines and the utilization of conventional methods of synthesizing diaziridines to prepare unknown diaziridines. Another objective involves the study of the reactions of diaziridines. Reactions that cause ring opening of diaziridines to azomethine imine intermediates and the cycloadditions of these intermediates to activated alkenes, alkynes and dipolar species (such as nitrones) will be intensively investigated. The synthesis of 1,1-dialkyl-1H-diazirino (1,2-b) phthalazine-3,8- diones has been accomplished and the thermolysis and reactions of these compounds with enamines, ynamines and nitrones have been accomplished. The synthesis of two 1H-diazirino-(1,2-c) (3,4) benzodiazocines has been successfully performed. Thermolysis of these compounds are now being studied. The reaction of 2-(1-alken-1-yl)-4-hydroxyl-1(2H) phthalazinones with ynamines have been studied. Presumably four membered ring compounds are the products of these reactions. The addition of enolate anions to diazirines has been initiated.